Republic of Tropico
Tropico (Officially the Republic of Tropico, Spanish: República del Trópico, French: La Republique de Tropico) is a 742 mile squared nation situated east of the Caribbean sea. It was an atoll formed in pre-historic times from years of coral reef growth and has been covered by layers of sand and minerals, which has left modern-day visitors a playground for beach-goers, businesses and just about anyone seeking fun. On Tropico's coasts, where the warm Caribbean Sea caresses the shore, there are many beachfront resorts. The waters of Tropico are famous for their clarity and the location of the most exclusive resorts and beautifully landscaped tropical gardens. Windsurfing, sailing and drive bying are regular activities. In fact, Tropico ranks among the top-five places in the world with ideal conditions for windsurfing and Surfing. Other often played sports include, football, badminton, soccer and tennis which are its major sports. Tropico is a great island getaway, offering not only beautiful pink, sandy beaches, but also a rich cultural heritage and a wide array of sightseeing attractions, such as the Tropican War memorial. This sophisticated island has a distinguishably Cuban flavor - "El Presidente" is a popular mocktail. Several other drinks such as "El Dorado" (A Martini) and "Tropican Piña Colada" are also quite popular. It is the location of many upscale shopping and gourmet dining will please vacationers with distinctive Latino taste. Throughout the Caribbean, Tropico boasts some of the lowest prices on certain goods. There are goods bargains on other goods such as bananas, pineapples, coffee, jewellery and metal ware. The capital of Port Banana is often considered the most vibrant and exciting city of Tropico, while the technology powerhouse, Cape Faulkner, is the centre of Economic Growth. Its Latin American charm blends well with the contemporary commercial buildings. The nation's cities are well equipped to deal with the cruise liners and cargo ships. The local currency is the Tropican Monedas. The official language of Tropico is English, Spanish and French. Electricity is generated by 4 Solar farms and 2 Nuclear Power Station (As well as several wind farms). The main Airport in Tropico is Tropico International Airport. The airport is located to the far-west of the island of Saint Clara. All cars are powered by electricity, special licenses are required to drive gasoline cars. The average temperature in Tropico is 31 degrees Celsius in the summer and 24 degrees Celcius in the winter. The balmy, tropical climate is cooled by constant sea breezes, but it is sunnier and wetter than the other Caribbean islands. The humid season is from December to June; during the wet season (July to November) heavy rain is likely, followed by the typical humid and warm Tropican sun. Politics of Tropico The politics of Tropico function within the usual republic framework, with the exception of both having a President and a Prime Minister. Elections are held every 4 years. The main political parties are- Tropican Liberal Coalition and The National Labour Front, with 5 Independants The TLC is currently in office and has won 12 of the last 19 elections. The NLP has won 6 elections and the TNCL has won 1. = National Symbols = National flag of Tropico: 26/7/12 - Present History of Tropico Tropico consists of the Caribbean Islands of -SAINT MARCOS -SAINT CLARA -PINANA ISLAND Saint Marcos (The Largest) was discovered in 1623 by the Spanish. Not yet colonized, the island became a crime hotspot in the 1700s after the golden age of piracy swept through the Caribbean. In 1763 the British took control of Saint Marcos and nearby Saint Clara, renaming both as British Tropico. It served as a heavy weapon manufacturer and as a British naval base. In 1948 a military 'coup-d'état succesfully established the island as independent. The former British government was thrown out and replaced by Generallisimo Ryan Faulkner. The Islands of Saint Marcos and Saint Clara were united under the name "People's Republic of Tropico". Pinana Island was added to Tropican territory after bitter fighting with bordering nation between 1899 and 1966 Gwendola Republic. Pinana Island is the main Agriculture area. From 1950 on, Tropico was a Communist Republic, it reformed and became a republic as of 1997 due to the collapse of the Soviet Union and because of international pressure. Due to the sudden democratization of the state, and the potential instability, the Republic of Tropico joined the New Polar Order and spent 171 days attaining the rank of "Sergeant" in the Order. However, after it was discovered that Tropico had stolen guides and subsequently created an alliance without the knowledge of the Order, Tropico was expelled and was declared on, starting the PNU-NpO War. After peace was declared, Tropico strove to rebuild and create a grand alliance. Thus, began a period of 212 days in the Union were Tropico made valuable allies and enemies. After much chaos in the last days of the Pan National Union, Rayan Thomas, as both leader of Tropico and President of the Union believed it be best to dissolve what remained to protect members from further suffering. Herding the survivors to Atlas, he spent his final days in the Union thanking, discussing and planning for the future before the official declaration of disbandment. Finally, with a heavy heart, President Rayan handed over the leadership of PNU's remnants to fenik of Sessaki. Now the Republic of Tropico is part of Atlas. Alliances The Republic of Tropico has been in 6 alliances since it's inception. The New Polar Order (171 days), the Pan National Union (212 days), Promethia (32 days), Riot Scoiety (69 days) and Atlas (171 days and counting). The Republic of Tropico has also spent time in the RIA Trade Partner affiliation (3 days) and in the Counter-Strike affiliation (19 days) The Republic of Tropico has held the ranks of- -Sergeant (NpO) -President (PNU) -Deputy Director of Finance (Atlas) Category:Pan National Union Category:Equilibrium War veteran Category:Member of Atlas